


Devote to You

by Undeadicated_humanoid



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Antistache, M/M, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadicated_humanoid/pseuds/Undeadicated_humanoid





	Devote to You

Wilford Warfstache would be willing to follow the demon to the end of the earth.  
That wasn't something he would do often, the walking would get boring. But with Anti nothing ever bored him. Wilford could sit and watch Anti in silence and still love the whistle of his breath escaping through his throat would, and his scowl he kept on, and the mischievous joy that lit his face whenever he had a plan.  
Wilford felt devoted to him. In an almost religious way.  
Looking at him now, the blood red a contrast to his pale skin. The black of his eyes and nail polish. His grace as he wove through the bodies, moving from the centre and not disturbing one. His wicked grin as he looked up at Wilford.   
Anti had Wilford around his pinky and he probably knew it. He could stab Wilford and Wilford would kiss him for it. It was no wonder people froze at the sight of Anti, his frame so lithe and the blood splattered on his skin was like a rose against the snow. Wilford fantasized for the hundredth time of being on the wrong end of the knife.  
“I'm done.”  
Wil brought himself back to reality, looking around.  
“A lovely piece of art emerald.”  
“Glad you think so,” he smirked, shuddering slightly in the buzz, “You should feel the was this knife splits skin Wilford, it's like paper.”  
“I would be honoured love.”  
Anti pulled Wil down by his trouser braces, crashing his lips into the other, letting the trouser braces ping back after a moment, Wil straightened up.  
“I'm glad you like it dearest.”  
Anti smiled with his teeth, a grin that still held the madness in his eyes, one that only the pink lunatic could find endearing.  
Wilford would follow Anti to hell and kill god at his word. That was it at its simplest. Wilford was devote to the demon.


End file.
